Old Relationships Renewed
by Kellie Loves Logan
Summary: Troy is the new guy at East High, but he finds his former girlfriend there Gabriella. The only reason why they broke up was because Gabriella moved. Will they renew their relationship? Read to find out! COMPLETE!
1. The New Guy

**I do not own High School Musical. Pouts**

Chapter One- The New Guy

Gabbi was sitting in homeroom talking to her friend Sharpay when she noticed that Sharpay was staring at the front of the room.

"Yoo hoo, Sharpay...you there girl?" I asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, sorry, I'm here." She said.

"Sharpay, if you are daydreaming about who I think you are, just get over him." Gabbi said.

Sharpay sighed and the teacher called their attention to the front of the room. They listened to announcements and Sharpay and Gabbi were joined with Taylor and Kelsi as the walked out the door. Those four girls were the most popular ones in the whole school.

But they didn't get there by threatening people and being mean. They were actually friends with A LOT of people.

Gabbi had the next class without any of her three best friends. As she was walking to her locker to grab a book she forgot she saw a guy that looked oddly familiar.

She decided to walk up and introduce herself.

She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

They looked at each other shocked.

"Gabbi?" he asked.

"Troy?" she asked. She flung her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug.

"I've missed you." She said.

"I've missed you too Brie." Said a happy but confused Troy.

"But how…." Gabbi said.

"My dad got offered a job as the new guys' gym teacher." He said.

"Oh, ok. So what have you been up to these past few years?" she asked him as they began walking down the hallway slowly.

"Basketball is pretty much it." He said.

"You never change do you Troy?" she asked giggling.

"Never did, never will." He said.

"Are you going to try out for the team here?" she asked.

"Probably, yea." He said.

"Well come on, I'll introduce you to one of my friends from the basketball team!" Gabbi said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

"Hey Chad!" she called. Chad looked up and walked over to her.

"Hey Gabs!" Chad said.

"Listen, you still have an open space on the team right?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well, my friend Troy here, is excellent." She said.

"You dude, I'm Chad." He said shaking Troy's hand.

"Oh jeez, I'm going to be late for Mrs. Darbus' class! I'll see you guys later!" she called as she ran down the hallway.

"That girl is always on the move." Chad said.

Troy nodded.

"Always has been." He said.

"How long have you known her?" Chad asked him.

"A while, she was my girlfriend before she moved here." Troy said.

"Nice, well, anyway, I have gym next… you?" he asked.

"Yeah." Troy said.

"Do you know where it is?" Chad asked.

"I should, my dad's the teacher." Troy said.

"So your going to ace the class no matter what." Chad said.

"No, actually, my dad graded me harder at my old school." Troy said as they began walking to the gym.

"Where did you used to go to school?" he asked.

"West High." Troy said.

"Wait, you're the unbeatable Troy Bolton?" Chad asked stunned.

"I have a reputation now?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, a good one, welcome to the team dude." Chad said. They walked into the gym.

"EVERYONE, I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOU TO TROY BOLTON, AKA THE NEW PLAYER ON THE BASKETBALL TEAM!" Chad yelled into the gym. All eyes were on Troy as he walked in.

Troy looked around at the people as they started talking like they were before.

"Get used to it, he always does that." He heard a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw the whole team.

"Welcome to the team man." They said.

**With Gabbi:**

History was very boring for her. She found absolutely no interest in it and it killed her to study for every test and quiz. She always got straight A's in every class. The bell rang and she walked out of the classroom. She met up with Sharpay who was in her next class. Along with Kelsi but Gabbi just had to tell Sharpay that Troy was here.

"OH MY GOD!" Gabbi squealed as she ran up to Sharpay.

"What?!" Sharpay asked as she spun around.

"Have you seen that new guy yet?" Gabbi asked her.

"Well, duh. And let me tell you. I'm so over Brian." Sharpay said.

"No your not girl because that's Troy." Gabbi said.

"Oh my god, he is cute just like you said." Sharpay said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how to act around him anymore, I mean the only reason why we broke up was because I moved." Gabbi said.

"But we haven't seen each other for years so I don't know what to do." Gabbi said.

"Just let him make the first move Gabbi, if he wants to know just as bad as you do, then he'll ask you." Sharpay said.

"Yea, you're right. Shar." Gabbi said.

"I knew there was a reason why we're friends." She added.

"Anytime Gabs, Anytime." Sharpay answered.

**With Troy:**

It was Troy's time to shine in gym class. Chad picked Troy to be on his team and because of Troy they shut the other team down.

"Yup, we could use you, we're going against the toughest team of the whole county next week." Zeke said.

"And who's that?" Troy asked.

"West High." Zeke answered.

* * *

**R&R!! Thank you for reading!!!**


	2. Questions

**Thanks to all who have reviewed! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2- Questions

**With Troy (cont.)-**

"Do you know how many times I have made the winning baskets for that team?" Troy said.

"How many?" they asked.

"Too many, hopefully you guys are more of a team than West High, which I think you are." Troy said.

"I wonder what we're going to do first practice without a coach, I mean, our old gym teacher was an awesome coach..." Chad said.

"I guess I forgot to tell you guys that my dad is the coach too." Troy said.

"Yea, I think you did." Zeke said.

They heard a whistle blow from across the gym. The gym class ran over.

"I figured I should introduce myself, but I can see Troy may have already told you. I'm Mr. Bolton and I'm the mew gym teacher and basketball coach." He said.

"When's the first practice?" Chad asked.

"Well since I didn't give you guys notice earlier, tomorrow will the first practice today, but if you are able to stay after school today, we can maybe start today if I have enough people." He said.

"I know I'm gonna stay, how about you guys?" Chad asked the rest of the team. Three quarters nodded yes. The other guys were just busy after school.

"Looks like we have enough guys, practice will officially start tomorrow for all of you." He announced. They wandered off into another basketball game before the bell rang and they walked out of the gym.

**With Gabbi-**

Gabbi walked out of French class with Sharpay. They were walking down the hallway when Gabbi saw Troy. She felt someone push her from behind towards him. She turned around and it was Sharpay.

"What ever happened to the 'let hi mask you' crap you gave a a while ago?" she asked Sharpay.

"Screw it, I can see that you really want to know, and I can't have a conversation with you without you daydreaming about it." Sharpay said. Gabbi just rolled her eyes.

"Should I ask him?" she asked Sharpay as she watched Troy continue to walk down the hallway.

"Go, go, tell me everything at lunch ok?" Sharpay asked. Gabbi nodded and she turned around.

"Hey Troy!" Gabbi called. He turned round and walked over.

"Hey." He said as he made his way over.

"Hi, listen, I just need to know where we stand meaning our…uh..you know…'friendship'?" Gabbi asked.

"Yeah, uh, I was going to ask you the same thing." He said.

Gabbi opened her mouth to say something but she heard someone sneeze nearby. It was Sharpay eavesdropping.

"Sharpay, go!" Gabbi said turning around and glaring at her.

"Fine!" she yelled as she made her way to her next class. Gabbi turned back around to Troy.

"Sorry about that, she's just curious." Gabbi said.

"It's ok." He said as he chuckled.

"So uh…back to the question." Gabbi said trying to move the conversation along. The truth was, she wanted so badly to be Troy's girlfriend again. She just didn't know if he felt the same way.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked her.

"Well, personally, I would like to hear your answer to it first." She said.

"Ok, the truth is Brie, is that I have always loved, from the day I asked you to be my girlfriend. I would like it if you were to become my girlfriend again, but since we haven't seen—" he was interrupted by Gabbi stepping closer and pressing her lips onto his. He kissed her back softly before they broke off.

"I have been waiting a long time for that to happen again." Gabbi said.

"You're not alone." Troy said. She giggled.

"So, um, so you want to go back to the way thing were?" Troy asked her.

"I'd love to Troy." She said. She gave him one last peck on the lips before she turned and went to her next class. She had a smile on her face as she walked into Science class.

Taylor saw the happy friend of hers walk into the science room and made a mental note to ask her what happened at lunch which was next period.

In science Gabbi was enjoying the lab that they were working on. Before she knew it the bell rang. She grabbed her books and ran to her locker. As if on cue Sharpay ran up to her.

"Spill!" she said as she walked up to her friend. All Gabbi could do was smile. Sharpay squealed and hugged her friend.

"I'm so happy for you!" she said as she and Gabbi walked to lunch.

Gabbi and Sharpay were explaining the whole 'Troy' thing to Taylor at lunch.

"Awww! That's so sweet!" she exclaimed. She was always the one reading the romance novels and stuff like that.

Chad slid into the seat next to Taylor and gave her a peck on the cheek. Troy did the same to Gabbi.

"Great! Now I'm the only one not in a couple!" exclaimed Sharpay.

Sharpay stood up and yelled…

"HEY, ANY GUY WHO WANTS ME TO—" he was interrupted by Taylor and Gabbi pulling her down into her seat and covering her mouth.

"SHUT UP SHARPAY!" they yelled in unison. The guys couldn't help but laugh at her.

"I thought you were a tad desperate, but now, jeez." Taylor said, Gabbi giggled and received a glare from Sharpay.

"Oh, ok, Chad, I have a job for you." Gabbi said as she went over and sat next to him.

"What you are going to do is get Zeke after 6th period to wait by my locker, tell him that I need to ask him something, now Sharpay's locker is right next to mine, I'll make up some excuse as to why she needs to go there and they will meet there…catch my drift?" she explained.

"No, why are we doing this?" he asked.

"We all know that it's painstakingly obvious that they like each other. And I don't want Shar going out with just anybody, and I know that Zeke is a good guy." She explaine.

"Oh, ok, I got cha'!" he said.

"Ok, good." Gabbi said. After lunch Gabbi said good bye to Troy and explained to Taylor how they were setting up Zeke with Sharpay.

"Genius!" Taylor exclaimed as the two girls met up with Kelsi to walk to Math together.

Right before seventh period was over; Gabbi wrote a note to Sharpay….

_I need help opening my locker, and I know you are the best at opening lockers….meet me after class to help! Thanx!_

_Gabbi_

Gabbi was the queen at passing notes, she tossed I over to Sharpay and she picked it up off the ground. The teacher didn't even notice. She turned around and mouthed.."Ok." to Gabbi. Gabbi mouthed back "Thank You" and took some notes. The bell rang and it was time for her plan to be put into action.

**Ok, next chapter, will be based on Zekepay, but for those of you who are waiting for Troyella, it's coming up very soon!**


	3. No More Dad

**I do not own High School Musical or any of the characters. I only own the plot. Enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 3- No More Dad

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

I watched as Sharpay walked to my locker. She started waiting for me. I was praying that Chad remembered. I was relieved when Chad came up behind me.

"Is Zeke there yet?" he asked.

"Nope." I replied. "Oh wait, there he is." I pointed out.

"What is he doing?" he asked me as we watched Zeke check his breath.

"Awwww! That's so cute! He's checking his breath!" I said as I awed. He really liked her!

**With Zeke and Sharpay-**

"Hey Sharpay." He said as he walked up to Gabi's locker.

"Hi Zeke!" she replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Chad told me that Gabbi needed to talk to me and to meet her at her locker." He answered.

"Oh really? Because she told me that she needed help with her locker." She said. "Apparently, I can always get lockers open." She said as she giggled.

Zeke looked like he was panicking.

"I wonder where she is." Sharpay said as she looked around. Gabbi quickly grabbed Chad and pulled him behind a row of lockers so that they wouldn't be seen.

"Um Sharpay, can I ask you something?" Zeke said nervously.

"Sure, what is it?" asked a curious Sharpay.

"Would you like to um..uh…hang with…um..me sometime?" Zeke asked.

**With Gabbi and Chad-**

"I've never seen him so nervous in his life." Chad whispered.

"Shhh! I can't hear!" Gabbi whisper yelled.

**With Zeke and Sharpay-**

"I uh, don't know what to say." Sharpay said as she thought.

"Well, um, yes would be nice." He said mentally kicking himself after he said that.

"Then, yes. I'd love to Zeke!" Sharpay said as she flung herself onto him in a hug.

He hugged her back and smiled. "Then I'll see you Saturday night?" he asked her as they pulled apart.

"Yeah! Maybe we can go on a double date with Troy and Gabbi!" Sharpay said. The bell rang.

"Well, um, we better get to class." Zeke said.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later." Sharpay said. She started her way down the hallway and Chad and Gabbi sprinted to their next class which they had together. They quickly took their seats and watched as Sharpay walked into the room.

"OH MY GOD…GABBI! YIU'LL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Sharpay squealed as she ran over to her.

"What?! What happened?!" Gabbi asked like she didn't know. Sharpay explained and Gabbi noticed how the smile on her face never went away as talked about Zeke.

"And I was wondering if maybe you and Troy would be interested in double dating in Saturday?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, I'll have to ask Troy, but I know I can." I said. Sharpay squealed.

"At last! I have a boyfriend!" she yelled. Everyone stared at her. She turned red as she slowly slid into the seat next to me.

I giggled as class began. This was the last class of the day. All I wanted to do is talk to Troy. I was really excited about Saturday too. The bell finally rang and Gabbi ran to her locker, opened it, with no problem by the way, and packed her stuff. She didn't have any homework, she got it all finished in her classes. She walked to the gym where Chad said she could find Troy. Gabbi walked in and saw a man standing in the middle of the gym.

"Excuse me, do you know where I could find—" she got cut off by seeing that it was Troy's dad.

"Gabbi! I didn't know you went to this school! How have you been?" he asked her.

"I have been doing great. Do you know where I could find Troy?" she asked.

"Turn around." He said. I turned around and Troy was right behind me.

"Hey!" I said. "Can you talk for a sec?" I asked him. He nodded.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, Chad and I hooked Sharpay up with Zeke, and she said that it would be cool if we went on a double date on Saturday." I said. "Are you busy?" I asked him.

"Well I am now." He said. "Great! I'll tell her when I get home! Are you saying for practice?" I asked him. He nodded again.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later then." I said. I gave him a quick peck on the lips and walked out of the gym.

After I talked to Troy I decided to walk to Sharpay's before I went home. I was about to knock on the door when I heard yelling.

"What's your problem bitch?!" I heard an angry man's voice yell. His words seemed slurred as well.

I heard a scream following a sickening sound of someone hitting someone. I crept over to the window. I saw Sharpay looking unconscious on the ground with her dad standing a little ways away from her. I took out my cell and called 911 after I saw him kick her.

**(A/N: Fortunately I have never had to call 911, so I don't know how the conversation goes, I'll try my best.)**

"911 operator what's your emergency?"

Yes, I'm at 1003 Martin Avenue, and I was just looking through the window of my friend's house and saw her drunk father hitting her." I said nervously. I was scared to death.

"There are police on their way, do I need to call an ambulance?" the lady ask.

"Yeah, I'd say some she's not moving much except for her breathing a little. Please hurry." I said.

"Ok, please stay on the line, ok? What I need you to do is stay exactly where you are, ok?"

"Ok."

"Can you see anything?"

"It looks like her dad just passed out and is lying on the ground by her." I said. I heard sirens.

"Ok, I can hear the sirens, can I hang up now?"

"Yes, please call back if anything else happens."

"I will, thank you." I hung up just as the police officers came. They pushed the door down and walked into the house.

After they handcuffed her dad, I ran to Sharpay.

"Gabbi?"

"It's me Sharpay, stay with me okay?" I said trying to keep her awake. She groaned.

"What happened?" she asked as they loaded her onto the stretcher. Before I could answer the medic asked..

"Will you be riding with her?"

"Yes, I will be." I answered.

On the way to the hospital I explained what happened.

"He did that again?" she said.

"He's done it before?" I asked worriedly.

She nodded. "Three times." She said.

I was in the waiting room after I called Ryan, Troy, and Taylor. Ryan was there first.

"Oh my god. Ella, what's going on?" asked Ryan as he wrapped me in a hug.

"Your dad got drunk, apparently again, and started hitting her until she was unconscious for a little while and he passed out after that." I said as I cried into his shirt a little.

"Is she awake?" he asked me.

"She was when we were on the ambulance." I said.

Taylor came running in.

"What's going on?" she asked. I saw Troy walk in and he ran over to me.

I looked over and saw Ryan explain to Taylor what happened.

"Are you okay Brie?" he asked me as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm fine, but Sharpay is really hurt." I said.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Sharpay's dad seemed drunk and he was yelling at her and hit her really hard several times. She was unconscious for a little while, but later woke up. We don't know how she's doing now." I said.

"Who's Sharpay?" he asked me. They never had formally met.

"She's my best friend." I said.

The doctor walked out. "Who is here for Sharpay Evans?" he asked. We all walked over.

"She is unconscious again, she's not stable, he must have hit her in the head pretty hard because she has large bruises and a concussion." He said. "If you keep talking to her, she may wake up, but for every day she's not awake she will get worse." He said.

"Does she have a guardian here?" he asked.

"Me." Ryan said. Their mom died when they were little.

"I need you to fill out these forms before you go in and see her Mr. Evans." The doctor said.

"Ok." He answered.

"You guys go in, I'll fill these out and will be there in a little while." He said.

All three of us nodded and walked into her room.

Taylor and I ran to either side f her bed, holding each of her hands. Troy took a seat next to me.

"Sharpay, I know you can hear us, please wake up Sharpay, please. We need you back." I said. She looked very pale and weak, and you could see the stitches on her head.

About 15 minutes later, Ryan walked in.

"Come on sis, I know you can pull through, dad isn't here to hurt anyone anymore, you don't have to worry about that. Just please come back Shar, please. Come back for us..for you." He said.

We were in there for almost and hour talking about fun times we all had together.

"I think I should call Zeke and tell him what's going on, and Chad." I said.

"I'll be right back." I said. I left the room and called them.

They both said that they were on their way over. I walked back to her room and sat back down. Every time you walk into her room, she seemed just a tad bit worse. I stray tear slid down my face as I looked at her.


	4. Picture

I looked at the heart meter. **(A/N: you know, that thing that beeps with your heart rate.)** It was pretty weak. I looked down at her and watched as a few more tears disappeared into her sheets.

Troy wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him letting my tears fall freely from my eyes. I looked up and saw Chad and Zeke rush into the room. Corbin took one look at Sharpay and knew it wasn't god. He saw Taylor crying and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"It's ok Tay. She's going to be fine." He whispered to her. I saw her nod through my blurry eyes.

"You know, I never even met her. But I feel like she's my friend." Troy said.

"She was always the one to scare people off when they bullied me when I first came to East High. Everyone was and is scared of her when she's defending one of her friends. Which is practically the whole school." I said.

"Yea, I remember this one time, the ex-captain of the football team was picking on me. Sharpay flattened him and stepped on him with her heel." She said. We all laughed a little.

"I remember that! It actually left a bruise!" I said. We laughed a little harder.

I felt her hand move. "Guys, her hand just moved a little. Keep talking about good times we've had." I said.

"Remember that time when Kelsi was lost?" Chad asked.

"Yea, she was late to her next class helping her, and she's been our friend ever since." I said.

"Or how about that time she played hoops in _heels._" Chad said.

I felt her squeeze my hand.

"Guys, she's squeezing my hand. Come on Sharpay, come back to us!" I encouraged her.

"Sharpay, don't forget about our date on Saturday with Troy and Gabs." Zeke said.

He eyes slowly but surely opened up and looked at us. "Ryan?" she asked barely audible.

"Sharpay, yes, it's Ryan, and Gabbi, Troy, Zeke, Chad, and Taylor." He said. She looked around at us and I could swear I saw a smile.

I watched as Ryan hugged her followed by Zeke. This brought happy tears in my eyes.

After an hour, Sharpay was back to her normal self. Sometimes we had to remind about some things because she forgot.

"Oh, Sharpay, I would like for you to officially meet Troy." I said as I leaned out of the way so that she could see him.

"Hi Troy." She said.

"Ever since Gabs moved here, you're all she could talk about." She said. I blushed madly.

"Really?" he asked as he smiled at me.

"Ok, maybe I talked about you a little." I said. I got stares from everyone.

"Ok, maybe a little more than a little." They continued staring.

"OK! So I talked a lot!" I admitted. Troy kissed me on the top of my head. I smiled.

The doctor came in moments later.

"Miss Evans...let's see here…ah, here we go." He said as he read her clipboard.

"I'm afraid we will have to keep you here overnight. Just to make sure everything is alright. If everything goes well, you can go home tomorrow afternoon." He said.

"Thank you sir." Sharpay said. I yawned.

"Guys, go home, I'll be fine here, besides, you guys are probably exhausted." She said.

"Nope, I'm not going. I'm staying here." Ryan said.

"So am I. I'll go to the cafeteria and get some food. Ryan, do you want to help me?" Zeke asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. We'll be right back sis." He said as he stood up and followed Zeke out of the room.

"I want the rest of you guys to go, now." She said stubbornly.

"Ok, fine, we'll go." I said. I got up and so did everyone else. We all gave her hugs. However, mine was longer.

"Gabbi, I don't know what I would do without you. If it weren't for you, I might not be here right now, God knows what would have happened." She whispered into my ear.

"But that didn't happen. What's important is that you are okay and need to focus on getting better." I said. She nodded and we left as soon as Ryan and Zeke walked in.

"I'll see you tomorrow Gabs." Taylor said.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Chad added.

"Ok, bye." I said. Troy helps me into his car.

"Troy, make a right here, I want to show you something." I said. He listened and made a right. We came to a part of the city park and parked in a spot where you could see the moon rise. We made ourselves comfortable on the hood of his car which was still warm from running.

"I always come here." I said as I leaned up against the windshield.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Because, since the hospital, you seemed, well, not yourself." He added.

"Well it's not everyday that you see your friend get beaten up by her father." I said. "Especially since you know what it feels like." I said quietly.

He put his arm around me and I put my head on his chest as we watched the moon in silence. It felt right being in his arms again.

"But you know what, she has it worse. He doesn't even have a mom." I said.

"What happened to her mom? If you don't mind me asking." He said.

"Well, her mom was in a car accident. She was driving home from shopping and a car slammed into her. The person was drunk. She had severe head trauma and only survived a few more days before they took off life support. The drunk driver was her dad." I said sadly.

"She's lucky to have a friend like you." He said smiling down at me.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Definitely." He answered. The space between our lips was getting smaller and smaller. I close it and it was the kiss that made me think how lucky I am to have Troy. We broke apart after a few minutes.

I smiled as I lay my head against his chest and we watched the moon rise. I looked at my cel for the time.

"We better get back, it's 9:00PM." I said. He nodded and drove me home. Before we got out of the car, I needed a picture.

"Troy, let's take a picture." I said.

"A picture?" he asked me.

"Yes. Please?" I said.

"Ok, ok fine." He said.

I leaned towards him a little and he leaned towards me. I took the picture with my phone. The flash went off and I looked at the picture.

"Thanks Troy." I said. I kissed his cheek before I walked into my house.

"Hi mom." I tiredly.

"Oh honey! Is Sharpay okay?!" she asked frantically as she ran out from the kitchen.

"Yes, she's fine now." I said. I walked into the kitchen and had some tea. After a while with talking to my mom, I made my way upstairs. I flipped my phone open and started to change the settings.

_Background succefully changed._

My background was now the picture of me and Troy.


	5. New Residence

Chapter 5- New Residents

The next day at school Gabbi walked to her locker with Taylor and they were talking about Sharpay.

"…so my mom said that Sharpay and Ryan could stay at my house until things get settled. She also said that they are allowed to stay as long as they want!" said an ecstatic Gabbi. She was going to see Sharpay after school if she wasn't out of the hospital and tell her the great news.

"It's going to be so cool having Sharpay around all the time." Gabbi said.

"Sounds like you're going to have fun! Your mom is awesome." Taylor said as Gabbi closed her locker. Kelsi walked in through the front doors and walked over to Gabbi and Taylor who had their arms linked and were walking down the hallway. Kelsi linked arms with Gabbi.

"Hey Kels!" Gabbi said. "We were just on our way to Tay's locker." Gabbi said.

"I'll meet you there then. Hey, before I go, how's Sharpay doing? I feel so bad that I couldn't make I to the hospital. I couldn't get a ride and my mom wouldn't let me walk." Kelsi said.

"She's okay. The doctor said that she might be able to go home this afternoon if she's doing well. And my mom said that she and Ryan can live at my house until things get settled." Gabbi said.

"So are you going to the hospital later? Because I really want to go and see her." Kelsi said.

"Yea, I'm going. Meet me outside the music room, my mom is picking me up, you can come with." Gabbi said. Kelsi nodded and walked to her locker. Gabbi and Taylor were chatting non-stop about weekend plans when they went to Taylor's locker.

"Did you hear about that pool party Jimmy is having?" Gabbi asked.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Yea, I'm not going, the rumor is, he only invited girls and a few guys. Single guys." Taylor said. "We all know what they're going to try to do." Taylor said.

"Well, I just hope if any girls _do_ go, that they know what they have gotten into. I hate that guy." Gabbi said.

Someone cleared his throat behind them and Gabbi whipped around. It was Jimmy. "So….you hate me?" Jimmy asked.

"Well, after what happened last year, I think I have a pretty damn good reason." Gabbi said bitterly. He took a step closer to her and Taylor. They backed up into the lockers. Taylor managed to get out of the way and slowly backed off. Gabbi shot her a glare.

"Don't worry, I'm coming back." She whispered. Jimmy didn't hear her. She ran off down the hall.

"Maybe I could change your mind about that." He said leaning into her more.

"Yeah…um...I have to go now." Gabbi said trying to leave but he put his arm in the way.

Someone coughed lightly behind Jimmy. Well, two people actually. Quickly joined by another person.

"Back off dudes, she's mine." Jimmy said. Gabi couldn't help but laugh a little.

"There ain't one way in the world that I'm yours!" Gabbi exclaimed. A person behind Jimmy tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and met Troy's face.

"I would suggest you leave before you get hurt." Troy said. He was never the violent type. No yelling, always calm. That's one of the things that Gabbi admired about him.

"Wow, I'm scared." He said sarcastically.

However, Chad had a short temper….

Jimmy was knocked to the ground by Chad. "He warned you." Chad said. Jimmy got up and ran down the hallway.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked Gabbi looking at her making sure he didn't hurt her.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said. "He didn't touch me." Gabbi said. Jason and Kelsi walked up to them.

"Dude, what just happened?" Jason asked.

"Jimmy was with Gabbi _again_." Chad explained.

"And I think you scared him enough Chad, I could have sworn I saw a tar run down his face." Gabbi said. They all chuckled and walked into homeroom.

"So who's this Jimmy person?" Troy asked as he sat down in the desk beside her. Everyone else was sitting by her desk.

"Well, he was my boyfriend for maybe a year." She said. She giggled when she saw the face that Troy made. "Troy, don't worry, Chad was always there for me when he tried anything that I didn't want to happen." She said. She saw him relax. "Anyway, I fell out of love with him. People were saying how he was bad mouthing me behind my back and stuff. I broke up with him and he has been like that ever since." Gabbi explained.

"He never hurt you?" Troy asked.

"Maybe a little emotionally because people told me what he called me, but not physically. _I_ hurt _him_ physically if anybody got hurt." She said.

"I can vouch for that! I saw her beat him up." Chad said. Everyone just laughed.

"What can I say? He's weak!" she said showing off her 'muscles'. After the bell rang Gabbi met up with Chad and Kelsi to go to their first class together.

"Bye Troy." Gabbi said giving him a quick kiss.

"You're moving a bit fast with him don't you think?" Kelsi asked Gabbi.

"No, he was my boyfriend for years before I moved." Gabbi said. "That was why we broke up. We had a long distance thing for a while, but it just wasn't working." Gabbi said.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Kelsi exclaimed as they walked into science class. Meanwhile, Chad made gagging noises.

"Shut up Chad!" Kelsi and Gabbi yelled in unison, they had to say that a lot.

Chad, Kelsi, and Gabbi were lab partners since there was an odd number of people in their class.

Gabbi picked up a chemical **(A/N: Use your imaginations. I lost my periodic table so I can't do the equation to figure out if two chemicals will react or not, sorry!) **and poured it onto the beaker followed by another chemical. Chad was leaning the closest to the beaker and the chemicals made a big 'poof'. Chad looked up and had pink stuff all over his face. Kelsi and Gabbi were laughing uncontrollably.

"Mr. Danforth! Go to the bathroom and clean your face off!" The teacher called across the room. Luckily, the product of the reaction was harmless. After the bell rang, Kelsi and Gabbi left after everyone else was already gone.

Gabbi was counting the minutes until she could see Sharpay in the hospital. She went around to all her classes and got her and Ryan's work. Finally lunch came and she put three times as many things in her locker.

"Gabbi!" she heard someone call. She turned around and saw some guys from the football team walking up to her. They were constantly flirting with her. Every guy was, well, except for the basketball team, they were the ones who helped her out of the mess most of the time.

"Hi Ben." She said getting her purse out of her locker and shutting the door. She sighed once the flirting began.

"I was wondering, so you want to go out with me some time?" Ben asked. She always had people asking her out, but he never did.

"I already have a boyfriend." Gabbi said. "And I would never go out with you anyway. You never respected me until I became friends with everyone." Gabbi added walking to the lunch room leaving him at her locker.

She found a table where Troy, Kelsi, Taylor, and Chad were at. Gabbi took a seat next to Troy and sighed.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Ben, on the football team, asked me out just now." She said. Troy gave her a questioning look. "They always flirt with me, it gets really annoying, and I told them something along the lines of that. And I told him that I was taken." Gabbi said smiling.

Troy smiled and they all got into a deep conversation about cheese. Started by Chad.

"Parmesan is way better!" he said.

"No, Sharp cheddar is the best." Gabbi said. She laughed at the topic of their conversation at first, but really got into it later on. Chad and Gabbi continued their debate on the two cheeses when the bell rang.

**Gabbi's P.O.V-**

"As much as I would enjoy sitting here trying to prove to you that Sharp Cheddar Cheese is better, I have to go to French." I said. Troy and I had French together. That was the only class we had together, besides free period. So the only class we had, besides free period, was French, and we couldn't even speak English!! I saw his face as he talked to me. He seemed a little uneasy about something.

"Troy, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yea." He lied.

"No, you're not, now what's wrong?" I asked him as we walked to French. He looked me in the eyes and finally said something.

"Are you sure you're okay with that Jimmy guy?" he asked me.

"Troy, I'll be fine." I said. "I don't wear heels for nothing!" I exclaimed which made us both laugh. He closed his locker and we walked to French.

I took my seat in the middle of the class with Troy sitting in front of me. It felt good to be with him again. I constantly felt safe and secure. Not to mention with the basketball team helping me. They were all like brothers to me. I sometimes giggled when they asked me for dating advice. Especially Chad. He was as dumb as a rock when it came to girls. And school most of the time.

Mme. Sheeler **(A/N: My real French teacher's name. Tee Hee.)** walked to the front of the class and wrote a paragraph up on the board. Our class work was to re-write that paragraph in French. I began that task and finished before anyone else; I gave her my paper and walked back to my seat. I began doodling in my notebook until the bell rang.

* * *

**I think this story might be around 10-15 chapters. I don't know. But I do know that my first story 'I Heart You' will be ended soon. Because I have some other ideas for stories. I also want at least 5 more reviews to this story before I post another chapter.**


	6. Good News

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got grounded for a day because I left my $100 riding helmet at the barn. Whoops. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, it's not one of my favorites though.**  


Disclaimer- I do not own High School Musical

**Old Relationships Renewed**

Chapter 6- Good News

Gabbi waited for Kelsi at the music room so her mom could take them to the hospital to see Sharpay and Ryan, Gabbi got all their work for them.

"Hey Gabbi!" Kelsi said as she ran down the hall catching her breath.

"Ready?" Gabbi asked her.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kelsi said as they walked to Gabbi's mom's car.

"Mom, Kelsi wanted to see them, is it okay if she comes along?" Gabbi asked.

"Yeah, it's fine!" her mom answered.

After about 5 minutes of driving, the girls jumped out of the car and ran into the hospital to Sharpay's room.

Gabbi came skidding to a stop a bit too fast and almost fell, but she felt arms around her. She looked up and saw Ryan.

"Hi Ryan!" Gabbi exclaimed giving him a hug. "And thanks." she added.

"Come on, I have some great news for you and your sister!" she added as she drug Ryan into her room.

"Gabs! Hey!" Sharpay looked up from her jell-o to see Gabbi, Kelsi, and Ryan run in.

"Oh my gosh! Sharpay, guess what?" Gabbi asked.

"What?!" Sharpay asked.

"My mom said that you and Ryan can live with us!" Gabi squealed. Gabbi's mom walked in.

"Oh, Miss Montez, you really don't have to do that." Ryan said.

"Oh, I insist, Gabbi was practically bouncing off the walls when I told her." She said. Everyone laughed.

"But anyway, you are more than welcome to stay as long as you need." She added.

"Thank you very much Miss. Montez." Sharpay said.

"Yes, thank you." Ryan said as he hugged Miss. Montez. They all got comfortable and started talking about school.

"So, do you know when you're coming back?" Kelsi asked Sharpay.

"The doctor said that I shouldn't go back until next week." Sharpay answered. "But that won't keep me from visiting every once and a while." She added.

Sharpay's doctor walked in. "Miss. Evans, you are free to go, just sign yourself out at the front." He said after he gave her a brief check up.

Gabriella and Kelsi helped her change and they were off to Gabbi's house. They dropped Kelsi off at her house first before heading to Gabbi's.

"Miss. Montez, I don't know how we can thank you." Sharpay said for 50th time.

"No need to, and call me Mary." She said. Ryan and Gabbi helped Sharpay inside and sat her down on the couch.

"Ryan, your room will be across from Gabbi's and Sharpay, your room is the one next to Gabbi's. I assume you know where they are since you are over here a lot." Mary said.

Sharpay giggled. "Yes, thank you." She said as Mary left into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Wait, we need to go back and get our things." Ryan pointed out.

"Ah, I have Taylor and Chad stopping by your house picking up your things after basketball practice is over." Gabbi said.

"Gabbi, you're the best, I hope you know that." Ryan said.

"I do." She replied. Sharpay and Gabbi giggled while Ryan rolled his eyes.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh, that's probably Chad and Tay." Gabbi said. She opened the door and saw Taylor while Chad was struggling with all the suitcases in the car. Gabbi giggled as she saw most of them were pink.

"Hey Shar!" Taylor exclaimed as she ran over to her.

"Chad, I'll help." Ryan said as she walked over to the car. After another trip outside, all the suitcases were finally in the house.

"Well, Chad and I should get going. We have some things to do." Taylor said as she stood up and walked to the door. Gabbi and Sharpay just looked at her and smirked. Taylor rolled her eyes. Chad and Taylor left and it was just the four of them. Sharpay, Ryan, Gabbi, and Mary.

After dinner, Gabi was helping Sharpay and Ryan into their rooms.

"I just don't know if I can thank you enough Gabs." Sharpay said.

"Shar, really, it's fine." Gabbi said as she hung some things up in her closet.

"You know, Troy's really lucky." Sharpay said. This caught Gabbi slightly off guard.

"And how is he so lucky?" Gabbi asked her.

"He has you as a girlfriend." Ryan answered as he walked into the room. **(He said that in a friend kind of way! Not in a jealous kind of way!)**

Gabbi smiled a big grin. "Ryan, I think that's the most sentimental thing you have ever said." She exclaimed.

They all chuckled. "Speaking of Troy, where is he?" Sharpay asked as they all lied down on the bed.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure that he had basketball practice though." Gabbi said. Her cell rang.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'm taking you out. Just casual, nothing dressy." Troy answered.

"Um, ok….when?" she asked.

"I'm on my way over now." He said.

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then." Gabbi said. "Love you." She added.

"Love you too Brie. Bye." He said. And with that they hung up.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm going out with Troy tonight!" Gabbi said as she ran into her room.

"GET BACK HERE!" Sharpay called after her. She hopped off the bed and made her way to Gabbi's door.

"LET ME IN MISSY!" she exclaimed.

Gabbi opened her door and Sharpay walked in. "Ah, Miss. Montez, what will you be wearing on this fine night?" Sharpay asked her.

"He said just casual." Gabbi answered rummaging through her closet.

"Move." Sharpay ordered, well, more like pushed Gabbi out of the way so that she could get to her closet.

"Sharpay, it's no big deal, it's just a last minute date type thing." Gabbi said going through her jewelry.

"I know, but I never got to help you with picking outfits for dates, because you kinda never went on one since you broke up with Troy when you moved." Sharpay pointed out.

"I know. Jimmy never took me out on a date! I can't believe I went out with the loser!" Gabbi exclaimed as she stopped looking through her things for a few seconds. She shook her head to get him out of her head.

"Perfect!" Sharpay exclaimed pulling out a kind of dressy shirt and jeans.

"Not too dressy, but isn't completely casual. I love it, now go put it on!" Sharpay ordered her and pushed her into the bathroom.

Gabbi just giggled. "You know, I thought you would be weak and tired after coming back from the hospital, not pushing me around!" Gabbi called from the bathroom.

"Yea, Yea. Hurry up!" she answered.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'LL GET IT!" Sharpay said as she walked down the stairs.

She opened the door and saw Troy. "Hi, she'll be right down." Sharpay said as she let him in.

Sharpay and Troy sat down in the living room and got to know each other a little better.

Gabbi walked down the stairs and saw Troy sitting on the couch with Sharpay.

She crept into the kitchen where her mom was. "Hey mom, I hope you don't mind, but Troy is taking me out tonight. I'm not quite sure where." Gabbi said.

"That's fine, just make sure you're back by twelve." She said.

"Thanks mom. I have my phone if you need to call." Gabbi said. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked back out.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go." He said.

"Have fun you too!" Sharpay said.

"And you get some rest." Gabbi answered her. Sharpay rolled her eyes and closed the door behind them.

Troy got to his Jeep and opened the door for her.

"Thank you." She said as he closed the door. "So where are we going?" she asked him.

"You'll see." He said.

"Oh come on! You never tell me where we go!" she exclaimed as he pulled out of the driveway.

"And you have said that every time too." He responded. Gabbi just pouted and looked out the window. Troy chuckled.

"_She never changed."_ He thought.


	7. Old Best Friend' Meet 'New Best Friend'

**I'm glad you guys are liking my story! How many of you have read my story 'I Heart You'? Because I'm thinking of ****maybe**** doing a sequel. What do you think? Please let me know!**

**Old Relationships Renewed**

Chapter 7- 'Old Best Friend' Meet 'New Best Friend'

He pulled into the parking lot of the some-what familiar building. He knew Gabbi would remember though.

"Oh. My. God. Troy!" she exclaimed from the passenger seat. "I forgot about this!" she added. "Come on! Let's go inside!" she said hopping out of his car. He got out and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked through the familiar doors. He watched as Gabbi beamed from ear-to-ear.

"I figured you'd like it." He said as they sat down.

"Like it? You do know this is where we first met right?" she asked. He chuckled and nodded.

"Well, Well, Well, look who it is." A girl said from behind them. Gabi spun around and her face brightened.

"KELLY!" she exclaimed as she ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Kelly said as she joined them at their seats.

Gabbi watched as she smirked at Troy who looked kind of nervous. She wondered why.

"Who's gonna rock the house next?!" the host yelled. She looked around at the karaoke club. She had been with Kelly and Troy had been with some friends when they were forced on stage and had to sing.

She felt Kelly pull her up and push her to the stage. She did the same to Troy who looked like he'd planned the whole thing.

I familiar song played. She grabbed Troy's hand and ran up onto the stage with him and started singing like the time they met.

(**Troy/**Gabbi/**Both**)

**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance  
**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities  
**I know **that something has changed**  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight**

**This could be the start  
Of something new**  
It feels so right  
**To be here with you**  
**And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
**  
**Now who'd of ever thought that  
****We'd both be here tonight**  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real  
**  
**This could be the start  
Of something new  
**It feels so right  
**To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**

**I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
**I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
  
**It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
**  
**That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new **

"You planned this all didn't you?" she asked Troy as they walked off stage.

"Well, the karaoke part, yes, the Kelly part, not exactly." He said as they re-joined Kelly by the table.

Gabbi shot Kelly a questioning look. "I moved." She said. "To Albuquerque." She added. Gabbi squealed and hugged her old best friend. Before they knew it, it was 11 PM.

"Well, I better get you two home before your parents kill me." Troy said. They giggled. After a bickering match over who was going to pay for their drinks, Troy had won, they got into Troy's car and he began the drive home.

"So you're going to East High, right?" Gabbi asked.

"Yup, it'll be nice to see you guys regularly again." Kelly answered. Troy pulled up to Gabbi's house.

"You're coming in missy! I want you to meet some people!" Gabbi said as she pulled Kelly out of the car. She opened the door.

"Gabbi! How'd it go?" Sharpay stopped in her tracks when she saw Kelly.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"Shar, this is Kelly, an old friend of mine from my old school. Kelly, this is Sharpay." She introduced them.

Ryan walked out of the kitchen with a confused face.

"And that's Ryan." Gabbi added.

"Nice to meet you." Ryan said.

"Nice to meet you too." Kelly said.

"She's going to East High!" Gabbi added.

"That'll be great! One more person to add to the gang!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"Gang?" Kelly asked.

"Oh, just more of our friends at school." Gabbi said.

"I hate to interrupt you're get together, but I need to get Kelly to her house before her dad literally kills me." Troy said walking into the room.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Kelly." Gabbi said. She gave her friend a hug. "It's good to have you back." She added.

Kelly smiled and said goodbye to everyone.

"I'll see you tomorrow too. I had fun." Gabbi said as she gave Troy a quick kiss.

"Bye." Troy said. He walked out the door and drove, while listening to Kelly babble, to her new house.

"So, details, details, details!" Sharpay said as she pushed Gabbi down on the couch. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm goin' to bed, g'night!" he said.

"Goodnight Ry!" Gabbi and Sharpay said.

"Well, Troy took me to this old karaoke club where we met. And Kelly showed up and it was such an awesome night." Gabbi said.

"Aw, so cute!" Sharpay said.

"_And_ Troy and I sang the song that we sang when we met." Gabbi added.

"Troy…._sings?_" Sharpay asked her. Gabbi nodded

"I'm going to bed since I have school tomorrow." Gabbi said as she made her way to the stairs.

Gabbi heard Sharpay following her up the stairs.

"Good night Gabbi." She said.

"Good night Shar." She replied. Both girls shut their doors and crawled into their beds after changing into their PJ's. Sharpay fell asleep quickly from her exhausting day. But Gabbi was up for a little while longer thinking.

_Could my life get any better?_ She thought. _I have my old best friend that is going to meet my new best friends tomorrow and I have the perfect boyfriend._ Since Troy was that last thing she thought about, she slept with a smile on her face that night.


	8. Perfect Life

**Old Relationships Renewed**

Chapter 8- Perfect Life

"Bye Gabbi! Bye Ryan!" Sharpay called out the door. No matter how much she wanted to go to school, Mrs. Montez wouldn't let her.

Gabriella and Ryan walked to school but saw Kelly making her way by herself.

"Kelly!" Gabriella called fro macros the street. Kelly crossed over and joined her friends on the other side.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"You're going to love East High." Gabriella told her linking arms with her.

"I hope so." She replied.

"Who do you have for homeroom?" Ryan asked.

"Ummmmm…" she said taking out her schedule.

"Mrs. Darbus." She added.

"Yay! Everyone is in the class!" Gabriella squealed.

"Who's everyone?" Kelly asked as they approached the school.

"You'll see." Gabriella replied. Gabriella walked into the office with Kelly where she got some more information and her locker number and combination.

"What's your locker number?" Gabriella asked her.

"465." She answered.

"That's only two away from mine. Come on!" a very excited Gabriella exclaimed as she pulled her to her locker. Gabriella grabbed her books and showed Kelly where the bathrooms are and what not.

"And this, is our homeroom!" Gabriella said as she opened the door. She and Kelly walked over to everyone was.

"Who's this Gab?" Taylor asked her.

"Guys, this is Kelly, Kelly this is Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason. You already know Troy and Ryan." She explained.

"Nice to meet you." Taylor said.

"Oh! Kelly…there's a decathlon team here! And I'm pretty sure there's an opening left." Gabriella explained as they sat down.

"Really?!" she asked excitedly.

"Are you interested? We could use you on the team." Taylor said.

_I'm so happy that Kelly has made friends already!_ Gabriella thought to herself.

The first half of the day went by quickly. It was finally time fore lunch and Kelsi, Taylor, Gabriella, and Kelly walked into the lunch room with arms linked.

"Gabbi, are you like, poplar? Because everyone seems to know you and you seem to know everyone." Kelly pointed out.

"I don't know if you could say popular. But Kels, Tay, and I are pretty well known." Gabriella explained.

"Hey you!" Gabriella said as Troy sat next to her.

"Hey." He answered. She gave hi ma kiss on his cheek and went back to eating her lunch. Meanwhile Kelly, Taylor, and Kelsi were making gagging sounds.

"Oh shut up!" Gabriella said giggling. Kelly was fitting in very well and agreed to become a member of the decathlon team. She and Gabriella were the president and vice president at their old school.

-

After school, Gabriella was walking home with Ryan and Kelly.

"So, how did you like your fist day?" Ryan asked Kelly. Gabriella smiled at them. They were flirting all day!

"Good. I think I'll have fun at East High." She said.

"That's good. Hey, do you want to come to my house for a while to work on homework?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yeah, dad won't be home until 9 anyways." She said. They walked into Gabriella's house and saw Sharpay in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, eating Ben and Jerry's ice cream.

"Oh, I don't even wanna know" Ryan said as he left the room. Gabriella and Kelly couldn't help but stifle a giggle at his reaction. Sure Sharpay was overdramatic sometimes, but there was always a reason.

"Are you okay Shar?" Gabriella asked grabbing a spoon and digging in. Kelly did the same.

"I was so bored. I had nothing to do, no-one to talk to. And I miss school." As she said the last part, Gabriella dropped her spoon in surprise at what she just said.

"You _what_?" she asked her.

"I miss school." Sharpay said with a little more power.

"I think all this ice cream had gotten to your head." Kelly said as she grabbed the ice cream container and put it back in the freezer. "Now, I know that I've only been here for one and a half days, but I never heard anybody say that they missed school besides me and Gabbi. Am I right?" she asked Gabriella. She nodded.

"Come on, we have some work to do." Gabriella said dragging Sharpay up the stairs with Kelly close behind. She pushed Sharpay down on the bed.

"Okay, Kelly, we have an emergency, you get the face masks and nail polish, and I'll get everything else. Get it? Got it? Good." Gabriella ordered. Sharpay sat there with an _extremely_ confused look on her face.

Gabriella and Kelly dropped everything on the floor. "Ready for a girls' night in?" Gabriella asked.

"Ooooooh! Always!" Sharpay said. The started with the nail polish, then the masks, then watching movies.

"Feel better?" Kelly asked Sharpay as the second movie ended.

"Much. Did you guys have to do this a lot?" Sharpay asked them. They nodded.

"It makes everyone feel better." Gabriella stated. The washed their masks off and Kelly looked at the time.

"I better go, daddy's gonna be home in a half an hour." Kelly said.

"Maybe Ryan can rive you home…." Gabriella said with a sly smile on her face.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "I don't need to be driven. I can walk from here." She said.

Sharpay and Gabriella said their goodbyes to Kelly and plopped down on the living room couch.

"I like her, very……different." Sharpay said. They laughed.

"What's so funny in here?" Ryan asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that Kelly just left that's all." Gabriella said.

"You guys are so weird." He said walking up the stairs. Gabriella glanced at Sharpay. Sharpay glanced at her. They both nodded. They took off up the stairs and pushed Ryan into Gabriella's room where everything was still set out. A look of pure horror spread across his face.

"No!" he yelled trying his best to get away. Let's just say that before he got to bed, he had a nice clean face, and beautiful pink nails.


	9. The Past

**Old Relationships Renewed**

Chapter 9- The Past

"_Long time no see." He said behind her. Gabriella spun around to see Lance standing there._

"_Lance…please….stop." she begged him. He was forcing her into the janitors' closet. He felt up and down her body…._**(Sorry, I can't go into full detail or I will feel like punching the Lance guy which will require me to punch my computer which would require me to get a new one which would leave me unable to update...……lol!)**

Gabriella woke up moments later in a cold sweat and tears running down her face. She looked at the clock. 1:17AM. She tossed and turned for, what seemed like, countless hours. She glanced at the clock.

1: 19 AM. She was nervous to go back to sleep, scared that she would see _his_ face again.

She needed someone. She needed Troy.

Troy was fast asleep when he heard something fall in his room. He turned his bedside light on and saw his cell vibrating on the floor. It had fallen over the edge due to the vibrating.

"Hello?" he asked _very_ groggily.

"T-Troy." She whispered.

"Brie? What's wrong are you okay?" he asked suddenly wide awake at his girlfriend's sudden, tear filled, and random call.

"Lance." She choked out.

"Is he there? Do you need me to come over?" he asked already grabbing his sweatshirt.

"He's n-not here. I just had…….flashbacks." she muttered.

"I'm on my way, okay?" he asked.

"Okay." She whispered as she hung up.

She wiped a tear away as she thought about how badly she was overreacting.

_Why do I have to do this every time?!?!_ She screamed in her head.

_Tap Tap Tap_

She heard at her balcony doors.

She got up and opened them and ran right into the waiting arms of Troy. They were standing in her room. Him just holding her.

Lance was a 'friend' from her past. They were never a couple no matter how much Lance wanted her to 'be his'. He had said awful things to her making her feel as though she was a disappointment to the world for ever being born. His worst comment was when he said that she was the reason why her father died. Troy was the first and only one she told after _months_ of the bastard doing those things to her. And he held her and made her feel loved and wanted. Which is the exact opposite of what Lance made her feel.

Troy had helped her overcome the fear of never being loved by finally admitting his feelings for her. They have loved each other for a resounding 4 years. Yes, four years.

Before Gabriella knew it, they were on her bed. Both wide awake, but Gabriella trying her hardest to fall back asleep again. After 20 minutes of just clinging to Troy for dear life…she finally fell asleep, Troy doing the same a few minutes after…after he made sure she was sleeping. He didn't want to fall asleep and not be there to comfort her.

Every time this happened, he felt his blood boil. Even though he would drop everything in a second just to be there for her, he did it all too much.

The next morning (or shall I say a few hours later….) Gabriella woke up to find a note on her night stand.

_Brie…I figured I should've gone before your mom found us and jumped to conclusions. Good times._

_Love,_

_Troy_

She smiled when she ready the words 'good times'. She and Troy ended up taking a nap together on her bed and her mom freaked.

She got a shower and grabbed her purse and book bag and grabbed a muffin on her way out the door.

When she got to school she was very aware of every guy who just looked at her. She felt very uncomfortable under their gaze. But that melted away when she saw Troy walking up to her. His was the only gaze that didn't scare her or make her feel uncomfortable.

She always had guys' eyes on her. It was something Gabriella got used to. But Troy made it crystal clear that if anyone messes with her…well…they're a dead man walking.

"Hey…how are you doing?" Troy asked a he leaned up against the locker beside hers.

She shrugged. "Better I guess." She said gently shutting her locker.

"Oh my god! Gabbi!!!!" Kelsi shrieked from down the hall. She got to where she and Troy were.

"What Shar?" Gabriella asked her.

"The…new….hott….student……" she managed to get out before Gabriella saw her in a trance looking beyond her.

Gabriella turned around and indeed saw a gorgeous guy, maybe a tad shorter than Troy making his way down the hall. He seemed to be looking for his locker. She turned back to Kelsi who was practically drooling.

"Kelsi….Kelsi…..Kelsi….Kesi….KELSI!" Gabriella yelled. She finally snapped out of it. Gabriella put her hands on Kelsi's shoulders.

"One word…taken. You. Are. Taken. Remember?" Gabriella said slightly shaking Kelsi.

Once Gabriella got the point through to Kelsi that she ahs a loving boyfriend they made their way to homeroom where Kelsi pointed out the new kid.

"Now class….settle down." Miss. Darbus said. They quickly quieted down and listened to their homeroom teacher.

"Class…this is a new student. His name is Alec Henderson." She explained.

_Could it be? Nah, it can't be! But, Lance did have a brother. _She thought.

She walked out of class where Troy caught up with her. "Was that who I think it was?" he asked her.

"I think so." She said.

"I swear. If he even looks at you, he's a dead man walking." Troy said.

"Troy, I appreciate you want to make sure I'm safe. I really do. But, He doesn't even know who I am so far, and if he doesn't know who I am, he can't do anything. So I would appreciate it if he didn't know my name." she said.

"Okay. Fine." He said. She leaned up and gave him a passionate kiss.

"And you know Chad is in all my classes, and he's my brother, so he'll be my body guard, don't worry." She said. And as if on cue, right before they were going to kiss again, Chad walks up.

"Come on Gabs! Math class is summoning us!" he said. Gabriella giggled at the disappointed and slightly disappointed look on Troy's face.

"See you alter Wildcat." She said. She and Chad walked down the hall. Well, more like skipping. She and Chad acted like 3-year-olds whenever they were together.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Gabriella silently hoping that she could stay 'undercover' from Alec.

* * *

**Okay, I'm going t ogo watch HSM2 for the second time!!! Hope you liked this chappy! R&R!!!**


	10. Surprise Trips

Previously on 'Old Relation Renewed'…

"_Come on Gabs! Math class is summoning us!" he said. Gabriella giggled at the disappointed and slightly disappointed look on Troy's face._

"_See you alter Wildcat." She said. She and Chad walked down the hall. Well, more like skipping. She and Chad acted like 3-year-olds whenever they were together._

_The rest of the day went by smoothly. Gabriella silently hoping that she could stay 'undercover' from Alec._

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical...the movie 'A Perfect Life' (if it exists)...or the 'Hello Beautiful' by the Jonas Brothers...or the Jonas Brothers...Or anything that wil lever have anything to do with this story.

**Old Relationships Renewed  
**Chapter 10- Surprise Trips

Gabriella woke up the next morning feeling happy and well….happy. I mean, she has the _best_ friends, the best boyfriend, and the best mom who made her favorite breakfast every morning. Chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and no syrup.

She quickly finished her breakfast and was out the door.

She was in the middle of organizing her locker when someone wrapped their arms around her waist and kissed her head.

"Hey beautiful." He said.

"Hi yourself." She answered giving Troy a quick kiss.

"You know, I'm going to miss those." He said kissing her again.

"What do you mean 'miss'?" she asked him.

"My parents and I have to leave for a few days to go to my aunt's baby shower. It's all the way in Kentucky. Wonderful right?" he asked.

"When are you leaving?" she asked him.

"Right after homeroom. My parents just told me this morning because they forgot. Imagine my surprise when I see them packing suitcases. I thought they were kicking me out." He said. She giggled.

"Promise you'll keep in touch and not fall in love with someone else. And that you won't forget me." She said.

"I promise." He said giving her another kiss.

Homeroom was over before they knew it and Gabriella gave Troy one last passionate kiss before he left. She watched him get into his parents' car and they drove off. She was walking down the hallway when her phone vibrated.

_I miss u alredy_ the text message said. It was from Troy.

_Wut r u tryin 2 do? Get me in truble?_ She answered smiling.

"Gabbi!" someone called her. She turned around and saw Taylor.

"Hey Tay! Are you okay?" she asked her. Taylor looked kind of tired and not herself.

"I have to leave for a day or so, my grandpa died yesterday." She said giving Gabriella a hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tay! I know you guys were close." She said rubbing her back.

"It's okay, really, I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now. I'll miss you." She said.

"I'll miss you too." She answered. Taylor walked out to her mom's car and they drove off too.

"Nobody likes us anymore!" Chad exclaimed from behind her. She whipped around and smiled.

"I know!" she said. Her phone vibrated again.

"Oooooh! Boyfriend alert!" he said. She quickly shushed him as she looked around to make sure there were no teachers around.

_May b. lol…I think I saw tays car pass a few seconds ago._ It read. She replied.

_Ya. She left cuz her grandpa passed away and she and her mom have to go 4 da funeral and stuff. Chad says hi btw._ She replied.

Just a few seconds alter her cell vibrated again.

_Tats a shame. She loved that guy. G2g…no phones on the plane. Ttyl. Love…Troy_ it read. She smiled at the last part.

Chad put a friendly arm around her shoulders and they walked to class. Gabriella didn't know this but Troy gave the team a heads up that nothing was to happen to Gabriella while he was gone. But Chad took it on as a responsibility for himself. He would personally make sure that she never came in harms way.

Gabriella was so bored all day that she kept track of how many times she yawned.

197

Yawn….198.

"Hey Gabs!" Chad called over to her. She looked up and saw him.

"Hey Chad!" she greeted.

"So…Jason and I were gonna have a one on one game later, I was thinking we could make it two on two…." He started.

"Sounds fun! I'll just have to see if anyone's free." She said.

"Awesome, just come to the gym, we'll be waiting." Gabriella smiled as she walked to find someone to ply on her team. Chad and she always played games together. It's like a bond they had. Just the two practically siblings.

"Sharpay!" she called to Sharpay's figure walking down the hallway.

"Hey Brie! What's up?" she asked.

"Well, you know how you always wanted to show everyone off? About how a girl can really play basketball? "Gabriella asked her. She nodded. Nobody else knew this, but Sharpay was _insanely_ good at basketball.

"I have the perfect opportunity…Chad and Jason want to have a two on two game…them against me and someone else. Which hopefully will be you. What do you think?" Gabriella asked her.

"I say…let's do it!" she said. Before they knew it…Gabriella and Sharpay changed into sweats and sneakers and met Chad and Jason out on the court.

Chad and Jason started cracking up. "Oh please! I figured you'd bring some _real_ competition!" Chad exclaimed. Sharpay shot daggers at him with her eyes

A half an hour later….

Sharpay was standing tall and proud next to Gabriella spinning a ball on her finger while both of them were smirking at the panting boys in front of them who lost miserably.

"Twelve to nine. Sounds like a good lead to me. What about you Gabriella?" she asked her.

"Agreed." She said.

After fifteen minutes of Jason and Chad attempting to convince the girls that they had let them win, they all went to their houses really knowing that the girls won.

Gabriella logged on her computer to find her friends on.

**wildcatcaptain14- Troy**

**braniacchik14- Gabriella**

**Queenofdrama- Sharpay**

**Kingofdrama- Ryan**

**Inserts/nhere- Chad**

**Decathlonbabe001- Taylor**

**Wildcatcaptain14 has signed on.**

**Branicacchik14- **hay dare wildcat!

**Wildcatcaptain14-** I miss u.

**Braniacchik14-** I miss u 2.

**Kingofdrama has signed on.**

**Queenofdrama has signed on.**

**Kingofdrama-** Gr8 job in the game Gabs! Shar told me.

**Queenofdrama­-** they wer easy 2 beat.

**Wildcatcaptain14-** wut game?

**Braniacchik14-** Shar and I creamed chad n jase at a b-ball game!

**Wildcatcaptain14-** Shar? U mean…Sharpay evans?

**Queenofdrama-** if u don't believe me, then I challenge you.

**Kingofdrama-** dude, you just go urself in trouble. I wouldn't do it. Cuz she can play in heels.

**Wildcatcaptain14-** nah, that's okay shar, I beleev u.

**Queenofdrama-** good.

**Braniacchik14-** chad n jase wer tryin 2 convince us tat they let us win.

**Inserts/nhere has signed on.**

**Inserts/nhere-** yo my peeps!

**Bballcaptain14-** hey chad. I heard u and jase got beaten by gabs n shar.

**Inserts/nhere- **dude, we let the mwin.

**Queenofdrama- **mhmm…sure ya did.

**Kingofdrama-** g2g…my turn to make dinner.

**Queenofdrama- **don't leev the chicken in da oven 2 long agen. Remember wut happened last time.

**Kindofdrama- **wutevah.

**Kindofdrama has signed off.**

**Decathlonbabe001 has signed on.**

**Decathlongbabe001-** hey guys.

**Braniacchik14- **hey tay! hows kentucky?

**Decathlonbabe001-** hot. The funeral iz tomorrow. But im stayin in da same hotel as troy. Its good 2 no sum1 there.

**Bballcaptain14- **g2g…goin out 2 dinner w/ family. Bye.

**Braniacchik14-** cya!

**Bballcaptain14-** love ya!

**Inserts/nhere-** bye troy…love you too!

**Bballcaptain14-** I meant gabs smart one.

**Inserts/nhere-** oh.

**Queeenofdrama-** bye troy!

**Bballcaptain14 has signed off.**

**Queenofdrama-** omg! Tay…guess who beat ur b/f today in a game of bbal?!

**Inserts/nhere-** I told u…we let u win!

**Decathlonbabe001- **shar…you wer always awesome at playin bball.

**Brainiacchik14-** we beat them by 3 points!

**Decathlonbabe001- **wooo! Go shar! Go gabs! Lol.

**Inserts/nhere-** wy couldn't u guys tell me that b4 she played us?!

**Decathlonbabe001-** cuz we didn't.

**Inserts/nhere-** im hungry…im gunna go. Bye.

**Decathlonbabe001-** love ya babe!

**Inserts/nhere has signed off.**

**Queenofdrama- **im gonna go too. Dinner iz dun. Ttfn ladies!

**Braniacchik14-** bye shar!

**Decathlondbabe001-** see ya shar!

**Queenofdrama has signed off.**

**Braniacchik14-** and then there were 2.

**Decathlonbabe001- **srry, gabs, I hav 2 go look 4 black dresses. Bye.

**Braniacchik14-** no prob. Ill talk 2 u soon. Bye tay!

**Decathlonbabe001 has signed off.**

**Braniacchik14 has signed off.**

Gabriella finished her homework and made her dinner. She sat down in the living room and turned the television on and dug into her bowl of Mac and Cheese. She soon heard 'Hello Beautiful' by the Jonas Brothers playing. She scrambled across the room to her phone…

_Hello Beautiful  
How's it going?  
I hear it's wonderful in California  
I've been missing you its true _

_But tonight I'm gon-_

"Hello?" she asked as she answered it.

"I bet that jump shot I taught you helped." Troy answered. Gabriella laughed.

"What happened to that 'I'm a natural' crap you were giving me?" she asked him.

"I never said you weren't a natural. I just want to think that I helped you cream Jason and Chad in a game." He said. She laughed again.

"So, I thought you were having dinner with the family?" she asked him.

"I escaped for a few minutes. I'm going to die of boredom." He said.

"Oh, don't die! I don't know what I'd do without you!" she replied.

"Nice to know. Ugh. I have to go…I love you Gabs." He said.

She could actually hear he sincerity in his voice. Not that he never said 'I love you' without that tone. But she could tell that he just wanted to crawl through the phone and be with her.

"I love you too Troy. Tell the family I said hello." She said.

"Will do. Bye." He said.

"Bye." She answered. They hung up.

She smiled as she walked back over to the couch and began to eat her dinner again as she watched a commercial for a new movie coming out. It was called 'A Perfect Life'.

_I bet you mine is better._ She thought.


	11. The Other Reason

Previously in 'Old Relationships Renewed'…

_She smiled as she walked back over to the couch and began to eat her dinner again as she watched a commercial for a new movie coming out. It was called 'A Perfect Life'._

I bet you mine is better_ She thought._

**Old Relationships Renewed**

Chapter 11- The Other Reason

Chad just hung up from a phone call he received from Troy and Taylor. Troy told him something very important, something that he couldn't even tell Gabriella about. Chad knew that Gabriella would be ecstatic about what Troy said he was going to do.

Gabriella meanwhile was getting ready for school. Once she was ready, she walked to school expecting a normal day. Oh how wrong she was. Today was going to be a _very_ special day.

She walked to her locker in the morning and got her books.

Chad walked down the hall to Gabriella's locker and spotted her rooting through her locker picking up her last book as she shut it.

"Hey." Chad said as she turned to him.

"Hey Chad, how's your morning going?" she asked him.

"Wonderful! And yours?" he asked her.

"Ok. I just wish Troy and Tay were here." She said as Kelly ran up to them.

"Hey! Where were you yesterday?! I never saw you during school!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"I was hanging with a friend." Kelly stated.

"More like her boyfriend." Sharpay piped up walking along side Gabriella.

Gabriella raised her eyebrows.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend! He's just a friend." Kelly said. She started to daydream off. They all knew who it was about. It was about this mystery person.

"Mmhmm! That's what I said about Troy when we first met!" Gabriella said suddenly wishing that Troy was right by her side.

They walked into homeroom together, Chad being the only guy, taking their seats.

Chad was overly relieved when he saw Jason and Zeke walked through the door. Kelsi followed in after and gave Jason a quick kiss before she sat down with Kelly, Gabriella, and Sharpay.

Homeroom went by quickly for everyone except on certain brunette. Gabriella wished so badly that Troy would walk through the door of her current class, which was Science…her last class of the day, and wrap her in a hug.

She stood at her locker, slowly setting her books in it. She gently closed her locker and started to walk out the doors when she heard Chad call her.

"Hey Gabs! I need help with something. Can you come here for a sec?" Chad asked her. She nodded and followed him into a classroom where Troy stood with his right hand in his pocket fingering a little velvet box.

Gabriella's face broke into a huge grin as she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I missed you so much!" she exclaimed taking in his scent as her tightly embraced her.

"I missed you too." He said.

After a few minutes of hugging, Troy remembered what he came here to do. He took a deep breath as he took out the box from his pocket.

**(A/n: Please excuse my cheesiness for the next part...although I think it is cute….)**

He handed Gabriella the small black box and she stared at it.

"Open it." He whispered.

She took a deep breath and opened the box. There surrounded in silk…was a promise ring.

Troy watched as she put her hand over her mouth as she continued to star at the beautiful little ring.

He gently took the ring out of its box and took her hand. She allowed him to slowly and gently push it onto her finger.

"Gabriella…nothing in the world could ever sum up my love for you. And today I give you this promise ring as a token of my love for you. And today I make a promise to you, that we will send the rest of our lives together. That one day...hopefully…you will become Gabriella Bolton." He said. Tears were now creeping down Gabriella's face. Happy tears of course. Troy wiped them away with his thumb. Gabriella leaned up and gave him a wonderfully passionate and happy kiss.

"B-but what about your family? Did you leave them? "she asked him once they broke away.

"Um, I kinda left a part out when I told you the reason I was going away. You see….I did go to my aunt's baby shower. But also went to get you this ring." He said.

Gabriella turned around once she heard a sob behind her and saw Taylor there in tears. Chad hugging her tightly trying to calm her.

"Tay? Are you okay?" Gabriella asked her.

"Yes! I-I'm fine! I'm just so happy for you guys. I mean, I know how happy I was when Chad gave me my promise ring." She said as she glanced down at the ring on her finger.

Gabriella smiled. She felt Troy wrap his arm around her waist. They left school and went their separate ways. Unfortunately, Troy had to go pick up his parents at the airport and wouldn't be able to see Gabriella until tomorrow.

Later that night, Ms. Montez walked into her daughter's room to find her asleep on her bed. She pulled the covers over her sleeping body quietly when she noticed a small velvet box on her nightstand. She opened it and saw I was empty. But when she saw her daughter's finger with a beautiful ring on it…she smiled broadly and she turned her light off and left her room.

-The End-

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Please be honest! IF I brought yo uto tears...I hope they're happy ones! R&R!**


End file.
